


Вслепую

by de_maria_na



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Horror, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 23:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/de_maria_na/pseuds/de_maria_na
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стоит ли узнавать, кто стоит по ту сторону твоей повязки?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вслепую

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Blindfold](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/9856) by fleshflutter. 



Когда двигатель замолк, Дин остался дожидаться на пассажирском сиденье, чтобы Сэм пришел и забрал его. Скрипнула дверца водителя. Качнулась машина, пока Сэм выбирался. Захрустел гравий под подошвами Сэмовых ботинок.

Сэму понадобилось двенадцать шагов, чтобы обойти машину с другой стороны и пока Дин ждал, он изучал свою повязку там, где ткань была однослойной и куда проникал свет. Только свет. Снаружи могло находиться что угодно, но проникал только свет.

Ещё раз скрипнуло с его стороны. Лица коснулся прохладный воздух. Дин протянул руку и её тут же обхватила Сэмова ладонь. Он зажал в кулаке большой палец Сэма, свободной рукой медленно поднимаясь к его плечу. Пока Сэм вытаскивал его из машины, по ту сторону Диновой повязки двигалась тень.

Сэм жил в не достигавшем Дина свете, на кончиках пальцев, ощупывающих его лицо и тело. В словах - произнесенных и тех, неловких, глупых, которые, как слышал Дин, он только набирал воздуху сказать.

\- Сюда – сказал Сэм. Он развернул Дина, потом положил его руку на свое предплечье, чтобы Дину было за что держаться, пока они идут.

Они сошли с дороги, под ноги легла мягкая земля. Сырая трава намочила Дину штанины. Тишина гудела, как ненастроенное радио. Воздух остро пах сыростью, холодом оседал на затылке Дина, в сгибах локтей и складках джинсов.

Теперь в походке Дина не было никакой грации, но он не имел ничего против, когда они с Сэмом сталкивались боками. Он оступился, под ногами не оказалось земли, и рука Сэма обхватила его за поясницу.

\- Прости, - тихо сказал Сэм. – Земля неровная. Чертовы кролики.

Дин рассмеялся, и, прежде чем отпустить, Сэм на мгновение прижал его крепче.

\- Сейчас как раз проходим мимо амбара, - сказал Сэм, и Дин ощутил, как тень здания поднялась над ним приливной волной и схлынула, а впечатление, что оно существует, мгновенно рассеялось в пустоте, окружавшей Дина.

Сэм остановил его и произнес:

\- Ладно. Подожди.

Дин терпеливо ждал,– он теперь был терпелив все время, доверял Сэму всегда – пока Сэм не зашел ему за спину. Пальцы Сэма потянули за повязку сзади, мгновение более плотной тьмы, когда ткань туже прилегла к глазам, и вот уже Дин мог видеть.

Утренний свет заставил его заморгать и, когда зрение прояснилось, все внутри сжалось.

Мгновение спустя он мотнул головой, указывая, словно опасаясь протянуть в ту сторону даже палец.

\- Там, - сказал он. – Как раз слева от засохшей вишни. Копай там.

\- Ты уверен? – спросил Сэм.

Дин не оглянулся на него, только кивнул.

Там, куда указал Дин, земля вспучивалась и бурлила, сквозь неё пробивались сгнившие, со сползшей кожей конечности трупа. Каждый раз, когда труп успевал продраться на поверхность, цепляясь за траву пальцами как мягкие черные щепки, земля заглатывала его обратно, топила в грязи. Мертвец все-таки прорвался наружу, комья сырой земли отваливались с его плеч, он корчился и извивался, как прибитая змея.

Его зияющее провалом на месте челюсти лицо повернулось к Дину, выщербленные глазницы были пусты, но он видел Дина. Так же, как Дин – его.

\- Я уверен, - ответил Дин.

На глаза поспешно опустилась повязка и Сэм туго затянул её на затылке. Пальцы взъерошили Дину волосы.

\- Я схожу принесу из багажника лопату. Подожди здесь, - сказал Сэм.

Он бросил Дина там.

Дин напрягал слух, но от трупа не доносилось ни звука - ни безъязыкого стона, ни хлюпающей грязи. Только пение птиц и отдаленный скрип багажника.

До могилы - всего несколько футов. Сэм намного дальше. Труп мог уже выползти наружу, на ввалившемся животе протащиться по траве и встать лицом к лицу с Дином. Дин мог бы на мгновение приподнять повязку, и труп был бы тут как тут, скалясь ему в ответ.

Но на лице только ветерок, а не дыхание чего-то, находящегося всего в нескольких дюймах от него.

Руки сами потянулись к повязке, кончики пальцев прошлись по ткани там, где она натянулась на переносице.

\- Никогда не снимай её, – сказал Сэм, затягивая повязку чуть ли не ритуальным узлом. – Только мне можешь позволять это делать. Только мне.

Дин притронулся к повязке, ощущая под ней глазные впадины. Моргнул и почувствовал, как ресницы уперлись в ткань.

Сэм взял руки Дина в свои, отводя их от лица.

– Ты должен согласиться, чтобы это делал только я один, – умоляюще сказал Сэм. Большим пальцем он необычайно нежно погладил тыльную сторону Диновой руки. У Дина перехватило дыхание и он просто кивнул.

Багажник машины захлопнулся. Хрустнул гравий и стало тихо, трава скрадывала шаги Сэма на обратном пути.

Руки Дина безвольно опустились.

***

Это случилось в Портленде, штат Мэн. Дом выходил на залив и в нём погибло пять человек.

Дом пах морем. Он был залит солнцем и полон пыли. Стены осыпались на истрепанные ковры, полы были устланы облупившейся штукатуркой и раскрошенным кирпичом.

В детской стены опоясывал бордюр из парусников. Один его край был оборван, как если бы вереница кораблей внезапно вошла в клочковатый туман и исчезла в нём.

В окне не было стекол и Дин оперся на подоконник, глубоко вдыхая свежий воздух. Внизу на кухне шаркал Сэм, гремя старыми ножами и отпинывая в сторону битое стекло, словно никогда не сидел в клетке с архангелами. Словно никогда не покидал Дина.

Дин ухмыльнулся и повернулся, чтобы отправиться к нему.

Из угла поднялась тень, скользнула по стене Она стояла длинной, узкой спиной к Дину и у неё были пропорции человека, собранного по полустертому наброску.

Покачиваясь, она стояла в дверях, уставившись в пустую прихожую и не двигалась.

Потом её голова повернулась. Она делала это замедленными рывками, словно время текло не гладко, а выпадало плотными кусками.

Казалось, прошла вечность, пока тень оказалась к Дину лицом. Она выворачивалась, стоя на пороге, и, наконец, посмотрела прямо на него, а её глаза –

Они были мутно-зелеными стеклянными шариками.

За прошедшие с тех пор шесть недель Дин видел вокруг одни кошмары.

Он видел людей, начисто лишенных человечности, ставших всего лишь отвратительными, искаженными отображениями своих худших пороков. Они были настолько изуродованы мерзостью своего существования, что, глядя на них, Дин не находил лиц, не обнаруживал ничего, что мог бы понять. Весь ужас их жизни стоял у него перед глазами.

Он смотрел на всё это брезгливым взглядом непредвзятого наблюдателя. Всё уродски вывернуто, и в то же время - совершенно правдиво.

А потом Сэм – Сэм, когда-то потерянный, а теперь навсегда вставший за спиной – затянул повязку на глазах Дина, и ему больше не надо было ничего видеть.

***

В закусочной, зачитывая Дину меню на завтрак, Сэм под столом обвил Динову ногу своей. Каблук ботинка легонько прижался к голени Дина. И в ответ Дин ослабил хватку на краю стола.

– Кофе. И поджаренное мясо с овощами. Сосиски, – сказал Дин, когда Сэм покончил с перечислением.

– Сосиски или котлеты?

Дин не колебался:

– Сосиски.

Он старался не слишком задумываться о том, что ест. Его способность ощущать вкус не пострадала, но он даже смутно не хотел представлять себе, как будет выглядеть еда, если приподнять повязку. Он совсем отказался бы от мяса, если бы не был уверен, что гребаное зрение найдет способ превратить даже вафли под шоколадным соусом во что-то тошнотворно ужасное.

О прибытии кофе возвестило звяканье и стук от поставленной на стол чашки. Дин почувствовал поднимающийся ароматный, горячий пар.

Ботинок Сэма сместился, и Дин представил, как тот, наклонившись, чтобы забрать свой кофе, садится прямее на своей половине кабинки.

– Закусочная называется «У Сюзанны». На стене прямо у двери висит большая корзина с цветами, – рассказывал Сэм. – Официантка симпатичная, тебе бы понравилась. Она нам улыбнулась, когда мы вошли. Здесь шесть бледно-голубых кабинок, дальше ряд столов, таких же бледно-голубых. Мы в ближайшей к двери кабинке. В соседней никого нет, но за нами сидит влюбленная пара и они держатся за руки.

Сэм говорил, не повышая голоса, и Дин, как ребенок, расставляющий кукол, собирал картинку на внутренней стороне век, под повязкой.

– Расскажи мне поподробнее про официантку.

Сэм рассмеялся, потому что знал, что Дин спросит.

– Ей, э-э, почти тридцать. И она высокая, и, э-э, на ней обруч, придерживающий волосы, – Дин мысленно распустил волосы официантки из хвоста, в который собрал их, добавив взамен обруч, – И он покрыт мелкими блестками, которые отбрасывают радужные блики на стену, когда на них падает свет.

Дин задумался над этим.

Бледно-голубые кабинки, цветы у двери, милая официантка с радугой в волосах – Сэм всегда рассказывает ему такие прелестные истории.

***

Дин знал, что если утром проснулся раньше Сэма, то должен просто лежать и ждать. Неважно, как туго Сэм её затягивал, или как аккуратно Дин старался спать – повязка всегда слегка съезжала, и Дину приходилось дожидаться, пока Сэм убедится, что она как следует прикрывает глаза, прежде чем ему разрешалось их открыть.

Как только Дин снова становился правильно слепым, Сэм отводил его в ванную и они смелели достаточно, чтобы перебрасываться тупыми шутками, пока Сэм помогал ему помочиться. Сэм засовывал его в душ под льющуюся воду, а чуть погодя, забирал его, брил, втискивал в руку зубную щётку, уже с горошиной пасты.

Дин выбирал одежду по запаху и прикосновению: нюхая, чтобы определить, насколько она грязная, нащупывая прореху в кармане, которая подсказывала ему, что это зеленая куртка, а не синяя. Иногда Сэм бережно забирал её у Дина из рук, говоря: «На ней пятна от чили, старик. Надень лучше эту».

И Дин отвечал чем-то вроде: «Это что, одна из твоих цветастых розовых рубашек? Знаешь, я не такой милашка, как ты, Сэмми. Я не могу напялить на себя черт-те что и выглядеть сногсшибательно».

А Сэм смеялся и говорил: «Точно. Думаю, тебе больше пойдет сентиментальный лавандовый оттенок».

Рубашку Дин всё равно надевал, зная, что она не розовая и не цветастая.

И совсем не нужно было открывать глаза для проверки.

Однажды, когда он нарушил обещание, а Сэм его застукал, то замолчал на несколько часов и это повергло Дина в ужас. Дин не мог его отыскать в тишине, не мог быть уверенным, что руки, раздевавшие и укладывавшие его в кровать, действительно принадлежали Сэму.

Они остановились в мотеле и Сэм завел Дина в комнату, сказав:

– Жди здесь. Я принесу сумки.

Дин не знал, зачем он это сделал. Может быть, в глубине души он надеялся, что в какой-то неуловимый момент проклятье на зрении развеялось. Может, теперь он мог бы взглянуть на мир и не увидеть ужасов.

Было тихо, если не считать телевизора за стеной. Всего лишь пустая мотельная комната.

Дин притронулся кончиками пальцев к нижнему краю повязки и потянул. Это было совсем не так, как когда её развязывал Сэм, если они нуждались в Диновом извращенном видении для охоты. Не казалось безопасным без плотного жара Сэма за спиной.

Дин моргнул. Мотельная комната пошла рябью.

На кровати что-то было. Корчилось. Серое, бесформенное и лоснящееся. Оно растягивалось, пытаясь выбраться из собственной кожи. Конечности сплетались и напрягались под оболочкой, мучительно выворачиваясь. Внезапно на пленке проступило костлявое лицо с распахнутым в крике ртом, а затем кожа безжалостно сгладила его и вопящее лицо исчезло.

К глазам Дина прижалась ладонь.

– Иисусе, Дин, нет! – рявкнул Сэм.

Он на долгие часы оставил Дина одного в темноте, прежде чем вернуться за ним.

Дин лежал в постели и думал, была ли кровать, которую Сэм для него выбрал, той самой, с тварью на ней. И ничем не лучше, если нет, ведь это значило бы, что Сэм делит постель с той растягивающейся, напрягающейся, испещренной серыми прожилками кожей. А если кожа лопнет, что выползет наружу?

Долгое время было тихо. Так долго, что Дин задумался, не пропустил ли он щелчок двери, когда Сэм уходил. Затем, несколько часов спустя, Сэм сделал глубокий вдох.

– Никогда не снимай повязку, если меня нет рядом, чтобы сделать это за тебя. Я не хочу, чтобы ты видел…, – голос Сэма оборвался. – Ты должен мне верить, Дин. Ты не хотел бы этого видеть.

Хотел бы Дин знать, что он мог увидеть такого, что, по мнению Сэма, было бы хуже того, что он уже видел. А затем подумал, что, может, и не хотел бы.

***

Душок в ванной – резкий запах моющей жидкости поверх чего-то тяжелого и более устойчивого, отталкивал, но напор воды в душе был отменным. Дин только что смыл шампунь с головы и теперь просто наслаждался теплом. Вода текла по телу и приклеивала повязку к лицу, как вторую кожу.

Дин шарил рукой по скользкому кафелю, пока не нашел мыльницу. Понюхал и решил, что переживет, если тело будет пахнуть так же, пусть даже запах определенно был девчачьим. Скорее всего, нежный персиковый аромат.

Пока он взбивал густую пену, на него напало тревожное любопытство, как это иногда случалось, когда он оставался без Сэма. Если он поднимет повязку, в ванной будет что-то кошмарное. Может, прямо рядом с ним, в душе. Может, он уже переступал через какую-нибудь уродливую тварь, извивающуюся на дне ванны.

Может, оно наблюдало за ним. Он терпеть не мог, когда на него смотрели.

Дрожащий выдох сорвался с губ, Дин демонстративно шлепнул на тело розовую мыльную пену и запел.

Ему нравилось, как голос заполнял помещение. Нравилось брать с собой в душ что-то классное и привычное, вроде Black Sabbath. В сопровождении Black Sabbath странное уже не казалось таким странным.

Постепенно атмосфера разрядилась и Дин снова почувствовал себя в безопасности. Он дошел до припева и повысил голос, мотая головой в такт со звучащим в ней ритмом. Вокруг шумела вода, обдавая его паром везде, где не было мыла. Руки скользили по покрытому пеной телу – по плечам, подмышками, по животу, меж бедер.

И тут он замер.

Оно вернулось. В душе с ним что-то было. И это было не ощущение, а уверенность, как будто Дин уловил его боковым зрением.

Он резко повернулся, ступни скрипнули по мокрой эмали. Одной рукой он уперся в кафель, ища опоры, а вторую медленно вытянул перед собой. Опять рассек воздух рукой и по-прежнему ничего не обнаружил.

Капли стучали по телу. Ему вообще не стоило начинать петь, потому что сначала в ванной было предостаточно места, где отдавалась песня, и теперь его что-то заполняло. Кожу покалывало. Инстинкт заставил его оглянуться через плечо, несмотря на то, что повязка мешала увидеть то, что, он был уверен, там было.

Дин не хотел смотреть, но оно подобралось слишком близко. Он не мог чувствовать что-то так близко к себе и не посмотреть. Не мог торчать там, слепой, мокрый и голый, и не видеть того, что находилось всего в нескольких дюймах от него.

Желудок скрутило от страха, он потянулся к повязке.

Дверь ванной щелкнула, закрываясь.

Дин стоял там, дрожа под горячей водой, и знал, что это был Сэм.

***

– У машины впереди наклейка на бампере: «Программисты – это устройства, преобразующие кофеин в код», – сказал Сэм. – Это черная хонда с собакой на заднем сиденье. Неа, парой собак. Думаю, машине бы не помешал техосмотр – она кренится на одну сторону. Наверное, вал погнут.

Обычно Дину нравилось слушать его беспрерывный комментарий с места действия. Сэм рассказывал ему о погоде, пейзаже, подробности о людях, мимо которых они проходили, и Дин готов был слушать часами, но сегодня он только и мог, что думать о том, как Сэм никогда не рассказывает о себе. Сэм отсутствовал на всех словесных фотографиях, которыми он обеспечивал Дина. Сэм не упоминал ничего о том, был ли у него сегодня бардак на голове, порезался ли он, пока брился, улыбался ли, пока наблюдал все те милые картинки, о которых говорил Дину. Ничего о том, что Дин понял бы с одного взгляда.

– Как же мне не хватает возможности видеть тебя…, – сказал вдруг Дин.

Сэм разлепил губы. Дин услышал этот влажный звук. Он помнил, как Сэм поджимал их, когда был несчастлив, и добавил эту картинку в тишину, туда, где он представлял себе Сэмово лицо.

– Я здесь, – произнес Сэм. – Разве этого мало? Я здесь, и я тебя не оставлю. Прошу, Дин. Этого достаточно.

***

Временами Дин не возражал против тишины. Как сегодня вечером. Он лежал на кровати рядом с Сэмом, обхватив его колено и пристроив голову ему на бедро вместо подушки, пока пальцы Сэма неторопливо перебирали ему волосы.

Сэм только что договорил. Дин знал всё о столе в комнате, где именно на столе стоит лампа, украшенная морскими ракушками, как выглядят покрывала на кроватях и насколько отвратительны обои.

Тишина была вполне терпимой, когда Сэм так неоспоримо присутствовал.

Когда Дин слишком уж зацикливался на своей дерьмовой судьбе, ему приходилось напоминать себе что, по крайней мере, ему удалось снова увидеть Сэма, прежде чем все это произошло. У него было целых два месяца уверенности, что тот больше не заточен с Люцифером на самом дне мира. У него была возможность убедиться, что Сэм не покрыт шрамами и не ранен, что он выглядит, как раньше, двигается, как раньше и так же, как раньше, Дин может понять, когда брат голоден, разозлен или расстроен.

За те потерянные шесть недель, после того, как в Портленде на Дина посмотрела тень, был, наверное, момент, когда он видел Сэма. Не мог не быть. Но он ни черта не помнил из увиденного.

А Сэм настаивал, что только он один может снимать с Дина повязку. И когда он это делал, то всегда вставал позади.

Движением руки Сэм взъерошил волоски на шее Дина. Кожа покрылась мурашками и Дин вздрогнул. Он вжался лицом в Сэмово бедро.

– Почему так чертовски холодно? – спросил он.

Пальцы Сэма на его затылке замерли. Дин ощущал их спокойное прикосновение.

– Окно открыто, – наконец ответил Сэм.

Он осторожно высвободился, оставив Дина во вмятине от своего тела. Дин внимательно прислушался. Раздался глухой удар, может быть от захлопнутого окна. Может быть, но не обязательно. Затем кровать прогнулась и Дин снова оказался прижатым к Сэмовой груди. Дин недавно понял, что проще будет позволить Сэму с ним управляться; его попытки помочь порой заканчивались тем, что он ненароком заезжал Сэму локтем в лицо. Так что он расслаблялся, обмякал и разрешал Сэму устраивать его.

Рука Сэма вернулась в волосы Дина, пальцы легко обхватывали прислоненный к его плечу затылок. Большим пальцем Сэм потер узел повязки.

\- Я тут подумал, может нам стоит съездить на концерт. Сейчас лето, неподалеку выступает несколько групп, которые могут тебе понравиться. Возьмем пару выходных от охоты, поедем куда-нибудь. Даже не знаю, остановимся в местечке получше, просадим всю кредитку.

Тихий голос Сэма был полон тепла, и Дин догадался, что тот уже хорошенько всё обдумал.

Он поднял лицо на Сэмов голос, непринужденно ухмыляясь.

\- Кто играет?

\- Какие-то группы тяжелого рока из 80-х. Не проси меня прямо сейчас вспомнить названия, старик. Они для меня все патлатые и в обтяжку.

Дин вернул голову на Сэмово плечо.

\- Тебе это нравится, - удовлетворенно произнес он.

В груди Сэма зарокотал смех.

\- Ага, конечно, Дин.

Было что-то завораживающее в движении Сэмовых пальцев в волосах, что-то неодолимо умиротворяющее. Другую руку он забросил Дину на поясницу, продев палец в шлевку его джинсов. Пока Дин не надел повязку, все эти прикосновения были под запретом. Теперь Дин полагался на них. И был чертовски уверен, что Сэм тоже.

Ему нравилось слушать биение Сэмова сердца, ритмичный гул, как от воды, прокатывающийся через его тело, когда они были достаточно близко. Нравилось, когда он улавливал на коже брата слабый аромат мыла и понимал, что сам пахнет также. Нравилось как перекатывались мышцы Сэма, когда тот слишком долго лежал в одной позе и пытался устроиться поудобнее.

\- Чувак, перестань, - пробормотал он, неуклюже шлепнув Сэма по руке. – Я засну, если ты и дальше будешь меня так оглаживать.

Пальцы Сэма не перестали равномерно скользить в Диновых волосах.

\- Вот и хорошо, - сказал он. – Спи. Я же здесь.

***

Ночью Дину снилась комната в Детройте, где Ник дышал на окно морозом и рисовал дьявольскую метку.

***

Динов Взгляд Проклятых мог испоганить что угодно.

Солнце, как огромная яма, полная алчущего, голодного огня, висело у Дина над плечом, а птицы, как визжащие пауки, взмывали и падали вниз. Почва колыхалась от бессмысленного копошения насекомых в отложениях мертвых распадающихся существ под рассыпающимся бетоном.

Если же всего этого не видеть, то наверняка это утро было приятным, над мотелем как раз занимался рассвет.

Дин держал повязку в опущенной руке и слушал, как Сэм приближается к нему сзади.

\- Что ты делаешь? – сказал Сэм. Реакция была спокойной и продуманной, не как в прошлый раз, когда Дин снял повязку без Сэма.

\- Да так, пейзаж зацениваю, - ответил Дин.

\- Не надо. Надень её обратно.

Здесь, на парковке, погибли какие-то люди. Или, по крайней мере, мучились. Дин видел, как они выворачивались наизнанку и как пьяные волочили ноги, выдергивая ребра из сырой, кровоточащей плоти, словно надоедливые занозы.

\- Дин, я не хочу, чтобы ты видел…

\- Что? – перебил Дин. – Что ты не хочешь, чтобы я видел?

И резко, словно чиркнув спичкой, он опустил взгляд на землю.

Тень Сэма лежала рядом с его собственной. Не имело значения, что увидел Дин, посмотрев на брата, – важно было только то, что Сэм здесь. Это зрение не могло показать ему ничего такого, что заставило бы его уйти от Сэма.

Неважно, что тень Сэма казалась бесформенной и изменялась. И что была длиннее, чем следует, темнее, чем следует. Неважно, что с обеих сторон из неё вырастали две огромные перистые тени, похожие на…

…крылья.

Неважно, что тень Сэма вовсе не принадлежала человеку.

На плечо опустилась Сэмова ладонь и, поверни Дин голову ещё чуть-чуть, увидел бы, что прикасалось к нему - плоть или что-то иное, были ли руки, которые вели его, ласкали и обнимали во сне, человеческими.

\- Я не хочу, чтобы ты смотрел, - сказал Сэм. – Пожалуйста. Закрой глаза.

Дин закрыл глаза.

***

Они нашли мальчишку на восьмом этаже заброшенной больницы. Судя по голосу, он был совсем юным, лет пятнадцати-шестнадцати, но может, это всё слышные Дину слезы и паника. Страх всех делает моложе своих лет.

\- Это была байка такая! Это не взаправду! Оно не может быть настоящим!

В другой комнате что-то грохнуло.

\- О Боже, - выдохнул паренек. – О Боже, оно возвращается. Оно возвращается.

\- Ш-ш-ш, - раздраженно сказал Дин, потому что Сэму и без истеричного подростка было трудно охотиться со слепцом на буксире.

Чаще всего за повязкой было темно, но время от времени сквозь нее вспышками пробивалось включенное электричество. В воздухе стояла какая-то химия, она оставляла едкий вкус во рту и царапала горло. Опорой Дину служила ржавая боковая планка больничной кровати, и он вцепился в нее, не отпуская ни на миг.

Во второй раз грохнуло ближе. В дальнем конце палаты.

\- Что это? – прошептал Дин.

\- Не вижу, - ответил Сэм.

Грохнуло еще раз, ближе, затем по палате разнесся громкий скрип, будто что-то прокатилось по полу, и Дин узнал звук колесиков больничной кровати.

\- Оно за кроватью, - сказал Сэм. Дин ощутил, как он шевельнулся, наводя дробовик на подбирающееся к ним нечто.

Когда грохнуло в следующий раз, неожиданно и до того пугающе, что у Дина клацнули зубы, мальчишка рядом с ним пронзительно закричал и Дина дернуло назад. Он неуклюже спотыкался, запутавшись в собственных ногах, пока не сообразил, что это Сэмова рука крепко ухватила его загривок.

Больничной койки, за которую можно было держаться, больше не было. Нельзя было хвататься за Сэма, ему, наверное, придется стрелять. Дин завис в пространстве, вцепившись в свою слепоту, пока грохот перекатывался по палате, становясь всё злее и опаснее.

\- На пол! – крикнул Сэм, и что-то врезалось в Дина, швыряя его Сэму на грудь.

\- Пожалуйста, не дай ему добраться до меня! – тараторил пацан. Это его руки вцепились спереди в Динову рубашку, его жаркое, приторно-сладкое дыхание было у Дина на лице. Дину хотелось его стряхнуть: становилось не по себе, оттого, что он не мог видеть, что к нему липло – может это был паренек, а может Дина лапал какой-нибудь облезающий ублюдок с заплывшими глазами, а этот высокий, перепуганный детский голос раздавался из зияющего провала его рта.

\- Может заткнешься, а? – прошипел Дин. – Всё будет нормально, если ты просто…

Грохот прекратился.

Дин прислушался к хору их дыхания: Сэм держался за Дина и дробовик, а паренек съежился рядом с Дином.

Что-то прорвалось и лопнуло. На пол шлепнулось сырое и вязкое.

\- Это кровь? – сказал пацан, его голос истончился и дрогнул в конце вопроса. – Кровь? Чья это кровь? Блядь, чья это кровь?

Он всё ещё кричал, когда грохот возобновился. Колесики больничных кроватей заскрипели по полу, их брусья дребезжали, когда они врезались друг в друга, как в цепной катастрофе на автостраде, а потом отъезжали, чтобы мстительно сделать это снова. Было слишком шумно и Дин не мог наметить хоть какие-нибудь слуховые ориентиры, чтобы обрести почву под ногами. Сэм продолжал разворачивать и крутить его, оглядывая всё вокруг, пока Дин не потерял всякое представление о том, где находится дверь, через которую они вошли, и как они будут выбираться.

Затем Сэм схватил его руку и вложил в неё чужую ладонь, маленькую и потную.

\- Вы двое, выбирайтесь отсюда, - сказал Сэм. – Парень, что бы ни случилось, не смей отпускать его руку, понял? Теперь уходите! Бегом!

И Дина оторвало от Сэма, тот потерялся в море шума, из которого его было уже не выхватить.

Паренек не заботился о нем так, как это делал Сэм. Он не говорил Дину куда они идут, нет ли под ногами чего-то, обо что Дин мог споткнуться, не придерживал ему долбаную дверь. Но руку Дина он, всё же, не отпускал.

Шум постепенно отдалялся, хотя Дин отчетливо различил в нем выстрелы Сэмова дробовика - раз, другой, третий.

\- Лестница, - задыхаясь, сказал парнишка.

Дин еле успел выставить руку и нащупать перила, когда парень потащил его вниз. Он спускался по лестнице чуть не кубарем, спотыкаясь на каждой ступеньке и попадая на следующую. Вся рука, от запястья до плеча, ныла из-за постоянного дерганья. Вцепившийся в его ладонь паренек часто и тяжело дышал впереди, его кеды скрипели, он бежал, натыкаясь на перила, сыпля ругательствами и мольбами: шумный и охваченный паникой ураган, который вел Дина.

За ними больше не слышно было шума и пальбы. Сэм скоро их догонит. До парня, слишком сосредоточенного на том, чтобы выбраться из чертовой больницы, это не доходило.

Внизу, чуть дальше вперед, что-то грохнуло.

Парень резко притормозил перед препятствием и Диново колено врезалось ему в спину. Сердце тяжело колотилось в груди. Булькающий стон паренька поглотил звук Динова дыхания.

\- Оно там, внизу? – спросил Дин.

Ещё один удар, одинокий глухой стук ниже по лестнице. Затем тишина.

Оно поджидало их внизу.

\- Ты видишь его? – спросил Дин. Но ладонь паренька в его руке дрожала, похолодев от страха. – Сэм? Ты там? – снова попробовал Дин.

Он тяжело дышал. Его хватка на лестничных перилах скользила от пота. В ботинке у него был нож, но, чтобы его достать, Дину пришлось бы отпустить или мальчишку, или перила.

\- Пацан, слушай меня, - сказал Дин. – Я хочу, чтобы ты отпустил мою руку, прямо сейчас…

Мальчишка только крепче вцепился в Дина.

\- Ни за что. Тот, второй парень сказал…

Внезапно что-то защелкало по металлу – цок-цок-цок, - и у Дина возникло отчетливое представление о костлявых пальцах, проходящихся по перилам.

\- Просто послушай! Отпусти ладонь, хватайся повыше. Понял? Ты можешь это сделать? - и Дин, закатывая невидящие глаза, сказал в ответное молчание: - Правильный ответ «да», парень.

Ладонь паренька выскользнула из его пальцев, холодная и липкая, как у трупа.

\- Хорошо, - сказал Дин. – Отлично. Теперь хватайся за меня.

Он ждал. Ещё два удара, каждый чуть выше по лестнице.

\- Парень? – произнес Дин. – Парень! Хватайся!

Его бросили там, одного. Свет на лестнице вспыхивал и гас, Дин стоял, вцепившись в перила, согнувшись и оцепенев, и протягивал руку в пустоту. Он был совсем один. Это понимание почти сразу же сменилось упорным нежеланием просто ждать своей гибели.

Он присел, нащупал рукоять ножа в ботинке. А потом очень осторожно приподнял повязку.

В кратких жужжащих вспышках электрического света Дин видел мужчину на дне лестничного пролета, его исполосованную кожу, разодранную в сотни крошечных, сочащихся красным клочков, видел кровавый след, который его тело оставляло, пока он полз вверх по лестнице, влажно шлепая ладонями по ступенькам.

Всего в нескольких футах впереди Дина находился мальчишка. Он казался изъеденным червями, кровоточащим, полным предраковых опухолей.

\- Парень, - с дрожью рявкнул Дин. – Возвращайся сюда.

\- Мне показалось, я что-то увидел, - сказал пацан. Он повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Дина. – Что-то было, когда свет…

Дин только подумал, что в лицо паренек даже отвратнее, невыразительный и нелепый, словно ему врезали по лицу лопатой, когда мальчишка снова закричал.

\- Эй, эй! – сказал Дин, потянувшись к нему. – Успокойся! Полегче!

Но пацан попятился от него и тогда Дин понял.

Где-то над ним Сэм выкрикивал Диново имя, приказывая ему спускаться. Но Дин не мог оторвать взгляда от парня, который точно так же смотрел на него и кричал.

***

Заработавший мотор Импалы ненадолго заполнил тишину между ними, но не мог заменить разговора.

\- Слушай, всё позади, - сказал Сэм, словно упорное молчание Дина было своеобразной формой ссоры и ему это уже надоело. – С мальчишкой всё в порядке. Он вернулся к родителям и уже к завтрашнему утру ему с трудом будет вериться во все, что сегодня произошло. И я позаботился о призраке. Всё в порядке.

Дин кивнул. Услышал Сэмов вздох.

\- Дин. Ну же, старик, - мягче на этот раз, не столько уговоры, скорее тихая мольба.

Дин сглотнул. Если б он мог об этом забыть, то забыл бы, хотя бы ради Сэма. Но крики мальчишки бились в ушах, как мяч, неистово скачущий между двух стен, и Дин все ещё слышал их.

\- Всё не в порядке, - сказал Дин. – Я не в порядке. Этот пацан, что бы он там ни увидел, когда посмотрел на меня…

\- Он был до чертиков напуган, - твердо перебил его Сэм. – Он ребенок и три часа провел в набитой призраками больнице. Он завопил бы, будь это даже Ханна Монтана.

Дин глухо рассмеялся.

\- О, так я теперь Ханна Монтана, да? Мило, - он глубоко вздохнул. – Что со мной не так, Сэм?

Руки Сэма со всей силы ударили по рулю. Машина тошнотворно вильнула, накренившись.

\- Всё с тобой так! Ты… ты идеален. Ты в порядке, ясно? Ты красивый.

\- Красивый, как Анджелина Джоли в купальнике? Или как Фредди Крюгер в макияже? Потому что должен тебе сказать, сейчас я не чувствую себя таким уж красивым, Сэм.

Машина набрала скорость.

\- Какое это имеет значение? – сказал Сэм. – У тебя есть я, и я никуда не уйду. И пока ты носишь повязку, тебе даже не придется волноваться о том…

\- О том, что, черт возьми, со мной не так? – огрызнулся Дин.

Дин не чувствовал в себе никаких изменений. Его тело, кожа, волосы – всё было прежним, таким, как он помнил. Иногда Сэм притрагивался к его лицу, чтобы убедиться, что повязка удобно лежит на глазах или просто чтобы прикоснуться, и он не чувствовал ничего необычного, болезненного или неправильного.

И почему бы ему не видеть себя уродливым? По всем правилам он должен выглядеть точно таким же порочным и безобразным, как остальные ребята вокруг. На его счету длинный перечень преступлений, да и Ад сильно его перекорежил.

Может он разгуливал, видя кошмары, и все это время был отвратительнее всех.

После долгого молчания Сэм произнес:

\- Я сказал, с тобой всё в порядке.

Это прозвучало, словно для Сэма так оно и было. Может, и было.

В конце концов, Дин же решил, что ему не нужно смотреть на Сэма. Он любил его достаточно сильно. Что бы Дин ни увидел, взглянув на него, это по-прежнему был бы Сэм. И как оказалось, пока Дин делал свой выбор, Сэм решил, что его не волнует то, что было неправильного в Дине.

\- Мы остановимся заправиться и поедем назад в мотель, - примирительно сказал Сэм. – Хочешь по дороге заскочить за пиццей? Бургером?

Дина не беспокоили тени от крыльев, которых у Сэма быть не должно. Сэм, наверное, принял бы Дина, даже если бы тот, черноглазый и кровожадный, выполз из преисподней.

Они были друг другу под стать. Изломаны, как никто другой. Связаны настолько, что приняли бы друг друга даже чудовищами.

Дин мог быть чудовищем и Сэм никогда не сказал бы ему об этом.

Дин сдернул повязку. Моргая от резкого колеблющегося света уличных фонарей, он наклонился, чтобы рассмотреть свое отражение в боковом зеркале.

Он не обращал внимания на внезапный поворот машины, на большую руку Сэма, тянущую его за плечо, на Сэмов крик: «Дин, нет! Не смотри!»

Дин смотрел.

Его сердце заколотилось и замерло. Из узкого наклона бокового зеркала в Дина пристально вглядывалось его неизменившееся отражение. Никаких искаженных черт лица, оголенной кости, крови или подергивающихся мышц. Всё было так, как он помнил, до последней веснушки, вот только…

В черных впадинах, где раньше были его глаза, перекатывались два мутно-зеленых стеклянных шарика.

~ конец


End file.
